Best Christmas Ever
by capitudascamelias
Summary: Regina calls Emma on Christmas Eve to give her a present


_**Author's note:**_** Hey, guys. This is my first published fic. I hope you like it. Some important warnings: English is not my first language (so, if there are any mistakes in here, please tell me so I can correct it), salty language and sex scenes. **

_Best Christmas Ever_

Emma stepped on the porch of 108 Mifflin Street with some hesitation before knocking the door. She didn't know what Regina could possibly want to talk with her on Christmas Eve. She knew the brunette would be at Marry Margareth's to the party later that night, so she had no clue what this visit was about.

The blond rang the bell and turned her gaze to the street covered with snow. Everything around was so calm, cold, lonely... It was kind of a sad beauty, since there was nobody out there. Emma smiled at the irony: the snow's beauty reminded her Regina's one. She knew that the snow would melt when the spring came and the white cover would turn into a gross mud, but she also knew that that was like Regina too. That thought made a shiver runs over her spine. _No. She's not like that anymore_.

The sound of the door opening snapped her out of that dark thoughts, but she remained looking at the street. She was cold and her breath turned into a white puff coming out of her mouth. She liked how everything was so quiet and yet so festive at the same time.

Regina put herself next to Emma and handed her a warm cocoa cup. The blond smiled at the sweet overwhelming scent of cinnamon as she locked gazes with the former Mayor. She let herself sank on that dark honey eyes, allowing her that nice feeling of happiness this time. Just because it was Christmas and all that jazz. She knew that was only an excuse, although. It was way too good being able to not fight with the brunette, at least for this single time.

The other woman made a move with her head indicating the open door and Emma stepped in the house, finally letting the chilly air behind and grateful for the heat inside, even with the door still wide open.

"So…" She started awkwardly and took a long sip of the cocoa before putting it on the table near the door. "What was so important that couldn't wait until the party?" Emma asked while stripping her coat and scarf. She decided keep the gloves for a while.

"I would hardly call that a party, dear." Regina said with a smirk. The blond rolled her eyes and followed the older woman to the study.

"It's a Christmas dinner!"

"It's a Christmas _Eve_ dinner."

Emma just rolled her eyes again and made a duh face, making Regina smile amused. "You are _such _a child."

"Well… I think that if being able to enjoy the 'family holiday' for the very first time in my whole life with a real family… _My_ family… If that is to be childish, so I am in deed a child. And I'm proud of it." Her smile was so sweet and sad at those words that Regina felt her heart beat harder against her chest. "Don't you think it's weird that, after five years, we still didn't had a normal Christmas? You know… With the entire portal travels and stuff. Saving Storybrooke and the ones that we love…" She chuckled a bit, eyes on the fire. She took a long sip of the cocoa before add "And you didn't answer my question yet. Marry Margareth asked me to help with the dinner, you know…"

"Of course she did." Regina answered, her lips twitching with a little disgust just to hear Snow's name. She was trying not to feed those bad feelings about the woman, but nasty habits die hard. "You see, Emma…" She took a deep breath before looking at those wide green eyes. That wasn't easy for her. "Christmas is the time to forgive, to share, to let hope fill the heart." She chuckled wryly at that. "It's when the world around us become white and, despite of that, is when people are more capable of seeing the colors." The brunette took a step toward Emma. "Christmas is the most magical day in any land. You know why?"

The blond shook her head. "I have no idea."

"That's because it's when people let love spread across them. It's when even the coldest and the hardest ones let themselves being vulnerable. At least for one day." The brunette fought hard against the tears starting to burn on her eyes. She wasn't used to expose herself like that, even if the other woman had never shown any problem on seeing behind her walls.

She took the cup of Emma's hands and put it on the coffee table, then took another step toward the blond. They were inches apart now. Regina could smell the intoxicating scent of Emma's shampoo. Her eyes focused on the pinky lips for a moment before going back to green orbs. She took a long, deep breath before taking gloved hands on her own. It was so too hard let her emotions out like that.

"Since we first met, Emma, all my days have been like Christmas. Even with all the arguing, all the fights." She laughed with silent tears coming down her cheeks. "I… I think _because_ of the fights. Being near to you always feels like… You always feel like the colors, besides the snow's white."

She shared Emma's laugh before continuing "You feel like freedom. You feel like magic. And every time I look into your eyes… Emma… Those hopeful, bright eyes… It's like the winter I've always had inside me turns into spring. It's like…" She let out a heavy sigh "It's like having Christmas at spring."

"Regina…" Emma's voice was a shaky whisper. She didn't know what to say or how to react. This was too much. All those feelings that the brunette was showing her… She never saw the older woman so open, so vulnerable and in such a beautiful way. She never expected anything like that to happen with her. In almost five years living in Storybrooke, sharing so much time, so many moments with that woman, she had never felt so caught off guard. It was… Terrifying. And she was afraid that everything would just fall apart and being ripped from her again. She tried her best, but she just couldn't ignore all the ghosts from her past.

"I called you here to give you your present, if you want it."

"What is it?"

Regina's face twitched in a no-so-regal way with weird a mix of disgust, fear, joy and tenderness.

"My heart. I know it's darkened and full of hate and pain… But I… I hope you take care of it. I hope you make it better, just the way you've been doing since you put that death machine of yours that you dare to proclaim as a car on this little sleepy town."

Emma just laughed brightly and wrapped her arms around the former Queen's waist.

"I could never ask anything better than that. Except, perhaps, for a new car. That would do quite well either." Regina's laugh was so precious that the blond forced herself to not kiss the woman, just so she could keep hearing that sound for a little more. "I've seen you, Regina, for all this time. I know all about the murdering, the torturing, the scheming… I know your dramas and all that jazz. I could have run away a long time ago. But I didn't. I'm here for Henry _and_ for you."

They remained silent for a little while, their gazes locked and the smiles fading slowly into a contemplation face on each one of them, before they finally leaning in.

Emma's lips tasted like chocolate, Chantilly and cinnamon. They were soft, warm, and receptive. Her tongue was invasive and, yet, carrying, tasteful.

Emma let her fingers slid into silk dark locks while she tasted apple cider on Regina's lips. She sucked and nipped the woman's bottom lip, moving her tongue over it in a silent request to enter. Regina moaned, running hands over the blond's back, bringing her closer.

Their tongues met in an explosion of feelings and sensations. It was good, hot, sexy. Emma felt her fingers burning inside the gloves and her heart beating so hard against her chest that she thought it would rip it out any moment.

Regina was the one who broke the kiss with a wicked grin and lustful eyes. She grabbed Emma's wrist and led them to her room. It was a hard trip, since they stopped every time to kiss and touch. The stairs were almost a trouble. They looked like a teenager couple and realizing that made Emma burst into laughter.

"What?" Regina asked with her mouth against Emma's neck, hands on the other woman's hips.

"We're acting like two horny teenagers."

"Speak to yourself, dear."

"Well, I'm the one who's against the wall, ya know?"

"Your point?"

Emma leaned in to whisper with her lips brushing on the brunette's ears "You want me." She moved her hand down the other woman's hips and grabbed her ass. Regina gasped, moving her hips towards the blond. "You want me so bad that you're acting like a horny teenager."

In response, Regina stepped back and grabbed Emma's wrist once more, dragging her all the rest of the way to the room. She not-so-gently pushed the Savior, making her fall sitting on the edge of the bed.

"There's a little surprise for you, dear."

"What? One more? I think that's the best Christmas ever!"

Regina softly chuckled before stepping back. She reached a Santa's hat from her pocket and warned with the Queen look on her face. "Do _not_ dare to laugh."

Even that that look didn't scare Emma, she made her best to shut up and contain the smile that was already spreading across her face while she watched Regina put the hat and bit her lip to contain the threatening laugh forming on her throat.

"Well, Your Majesty, this _is_ quite surprising." Emma nodded approving with a teasing smile. "But I think I rather being surprised with my taste on your mouth."

Regina lifted an eyebrow. "Really? So I think you not like _this_ that much, will you?"

Emma's jaw dropped against her chest when Regina opened her coat and let it careless fall on the floor, revealing the lacy bra and underwear she was wearing. She chuckled with the reaction and cat walked toward Emma, putting a finger under the blond's chin and lifting it, closing he mouth.

"Fuck!"

"I must say I was hoping us to do exactly that." Regina answered with a teasing smile.

Emma touched Regina's thigh, letting her fingertips trace a path up on the smooth, olive skin. She looked at her face, hearing the appreciating moan that the woman let out.

Regina frown her brow when she saw Emma shaking her head. Fear suddenly took place on the brunette's mind. She didn't want to feel insecure, but years of "love is a weakness" and keeping distance from everybody were enough to make her head full of doubts. And she didn't like that at all.

"No." Emma said softly, her hands resting on Regina's hips.

"No?" The woman raised one eyebrow in surprise, with a confusing look.

"No. I don't want to _fuck_ you. Not today." Pale hands moved slowly against olive arms until resting on delicate shoulders. Regina opened her mouth to ask why, but Emma placed a kind kiss over her partnered lips before she could talk. She cupped one of the brunette's breasts under the bra and smiled, feeling the hardened nipple with the tips of her fingers.

"Tonight, Regina, I wanna _love_ you."

Their mouths crushed together once more in a passionate kiss. Regina grasped the hem of Emma's sweater and took it off, tossing it somewhere on the room's floor. She bit her pulse point, sucking it hard. Emma unclasped Regina's bra pushing it down slowly, fingertips caressing Regina's arms. The blond jerked her head back, giving more access to the other woman, who openly took the opportunity and move her lips against the skin. Sucking. Biting. Licking.

Regina unbuttoned Emma's jeans and kept kissing the woman while getting on her knees to take her clothes off. She placed a chastity kiss on the apex of Emma's thighs that made the blond close her eyes and shiver in pleasure.

The brunette rose on her feet and grabbed the hem of Emma's shirt, lifting it and tossing away. Emma put an arm under Regina's knees and lifted the woman, carrying her to the bed. She carefully put her down and kissed her. Blond tresses fell around their faces and Regina slid her fingers on them.

"You…" Emma placed a kiss on Regina's neck "… are…" A kiss on the shoulder. "… so…" On the valley between her breasts. "… fucking…" On the belly. "… perfect." She ended the sentence with a kiss on the covered clit and felt Regina move her hips toward her. She smiled and knelt between the brunette's legs, grabbing a breast with her mouth. Regina arched her back once more with the pleasure.

"Emma…" She could feel the heat spreading across her body, from her pit of her stomach to her sex, letting her lightened head. She wanted this so much. She _needed_ this so much.

Regina cupped the blond's covered sex, teasing her opening with a feather-touching. She could sense the wetness and smell the scent of Emma's arousal. She pushed the blond's underwear down to her knee and then Emma took it off before she could take her own panties off. She wanted to _feel_ Emma against her so desperately that she couldn't believe in her own feelings.

Emma's groans were like the best music she had ever heard.

The blond woman placed a hand on the brunette's knee and pushed her leg, making Regina embrace her waist with a leg, their sexes meeting and rubbing against each other. Regina gasped with the contact, moving her hips forward to feel more.

They moved in a synchronized rhythm against each other, sex to sex, breasts over breasts, mouth on mouth.

"Regina, look at me."

Regina forced her eyes opened and met dark green ones. She could feel her walls tightening, her nails sinking on Emma's ass.

"Cum to me."

Regina fought to keep her eyes open. She fought the urgency of what she needed. She wanted more and, yet, she loved this _almost_ feeling too much.

"Cum to me, Regina."

And she did. She squeezed her eyes shut and cried Emma's name on her mind-blowing orgasm, hearing Emma crying her own name just less than a second after and then they collapsed together on the bed.

She embraced the blond, kissing the top of her head. Emma responded with a chastity kiss on the top of Regina's left breast, just above her heart.

_Best Christmas ever._


End file.
